


sing dammit

by erin_h



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé is actually KINDA good at least, Dear Evan Hansen References, Disney Songs, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, LIKE A LOT MORE, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Six the Musical References, Songs, but - Freeform, comment any tags i should add, i take suggestions :DD, im trying not to tag much, literally any song you can think of lmao, marichat is for sure sprinkled in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_h/pseuds/erin_h
Summary: So this is when Alya walks in and the class is.. singing? YES YOU HEARD THAT CORRECTLY, SINGING.Basically where the entire class in a whole musical cast in their minds.Based off of @BooksRBetterThanPeople's version, "Akuma Class Karaoke!" I just loved it and wanted to do it!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Prince Ali

**~-~-~**

As Alya rushed into the classroom, HOPING she wasn't late, she heard some familiar music and slowed her pace as she slightly opened up the door. She peered in and saw Marinette snickering as she placed her phone down that was connected to the speaker.

The sound of trumpets filled the room and the whole class grinned.

 _"Make way! For Prince Ali!"_ They all sang in unison. _"Say hey, it's Prince Ali!"_

Nino took his shot and turned around as his back was originally facing the class, and had a grin on his face.  
  
 _"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar!"_ He pointed at Chloe in the front row. _"Hey you! Let us through!"_ He said as he marched over and swung his arm around Adrien and pointed at him. The blond looked about as lost as Alya and just raised and eyebrow at his best friend. _"It's a brand new star. Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_ He exclaimed and removed his arm from around Adrien to walk back to the front of the class and did jazz hands and the trumpet echoed from the speaker.

He went to the stair and blocked Adrien before moving back down and bowing. _"Make way, here he comes. Ring bells, bang the drums!"_ He exclaimed as stood up and threw up his hands. Then he pointed at Marinette. _"You're gonna love this guy!"_ He said and Alya saw Marinette face heat up immediately as Adrien looked even more confused. _"Prince Ali, fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!"_ He threw one hand up, and bowed playfully. _"Show some respect, boy, genuflect, down on one knee!"_ He sung smoothly and on the bottom of the steps were Kim, Max, and Alix bowing on one knee, smirking. 

_"Now, try your best to stay calm."_ He said and pat Adrien's shoulder reassuringly. _"Brush up your Friday salaam!"_ He said and did motions as if he was brushing dust off of his shoulders. _"Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!"_ He threw his hands wide and did a little boogie as the three who were bowing on the stairs moved and he did a little shimmy as he made his way in front of Ms. Bustier's desk.

 _"Prince Ali, mighty is he! Ali Ababwa! Strong as 10 regular men,"_ he started and pretended to flex his muscles as he looked over to Adrien. Everyone knew that the model was in good shape, but Nino just laughed and rolled his eyes. _"Definitely."_ He leaned back onto their teachers desk playfully. _"He's faced the galloping hordes! A hundred bad guys with swords! Who sent those goons to their lords?"_ He asked and when no one answered, he dramatically pointed to Adrien. _"Why, Prince Ali!"_ He stood in front of the classroom and opened up his arms. _"Fella he's got-"_

 _"-75 golden camels!"_ The class sung in harmony, some snickering and playfully grinning at each other.

Nino whistled and wiggled his eyebrows. Sabrina did a money sign and sent a look to Marinette who just glared at her playfully. _"Woo, uh-huh! Now the ladies, what he got?"_ He asked.

 _"Purple peacocks, he's got 53!"_ The girls, minus Alya, sang.

Nino bobbed his head along with the music. _"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! When it comes to exotic-type mammals!"_ His waved his hands to gesture to the class. _"Everybody help me out!"_

 _"He's got a zoo, I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!"_ Nino sang along this time.

 _"Prince Ali, handsome as he, Ali Ababwa!"_ He then batted the air towards his face and acted like a fan-girl. _"That physique, how can I speak!? Weak any my knees!"_ He grinned. _"Yummy boy!"_ He sung, confusing Adrien even more. Nino tapped his foot with the rhythm. _"So, get on out in that square! Adjust your veil and prepare!"_ He sung as he pointed as Marinette and as she shook her head and moved her hands in a 'no' motion, he rolled his eyes and drug her with him to the front of the class. He and Marinette clasped hands together and did a little playful dance that make Marinette snickered at. _"To gawk and grovel and stare, at Prince Ali!"_ He spun her and dipped her dramatically which made Marinette cackle. And Alya knew they didn't have feelings for each other, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. As he pulled her up, Marinette pretended to stumble and ended up tripping Nino.

She gave him a shit-eating grin and brought her hand to her mouth. _"Oops!"_ She snickered and moved to lean against Chloe and Sabrina's desk.

Nino chuckled and heaved himself up off of the floor.

 _"He's got 95 white Persian monkeys!"_ The class sang almost on command and Nino nodded along seriously.

_"He got monkeys, a bunch of monkeys."_

_"And to view them, he charges no fee!"_ They sang.

 _"He's generous, so generous!"_ The girls sang in unison

 _"He's got 10,000 servants and flunkies!"_ The boys nodded.

_"Proud to work for him."_

_"They bow to his whim, love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty, to Ali!"_ Nino sang along. _"Prince Ali! Prince Aaa!"_ He did jazz hands and looked to Chloe who was leaning against her desk and had her hand cupping the edge of her desk next to Marinette. He then pointed to the blond with one hand as the other continued to do jazz hands.

 _"We waitin' on you!"_ He said and Chloe raised an eyebrow and grinned as she looked around the room to everyone who was holding the note still. _"We're not going 'til you go!"_ Chloe looked to Marinette with a questioning look and when Marinette raised an eyebrow in return and looked down to her hand on the edge of the desk as Chloe lifted it up slowly and dramatically. Alya heard a parrot squawking on the speaker as Nino grinned. _"You can do it!"_ Chloe looked around once more before locking eyes with Nino and hit her hand against the desk and Nino pumped his fist up. _"There it is!"_

He looked to the class and they all did some type nod. _"Prince Ali, amorous he. Ali Ababwa!"_ He then moved towards Chloe's desk and leaned against it. 

_"Heard your princess was hot,"_ he said and used his thumb to gesture to Marinette. _"Where is she?"_ He asked along to the song and Marinette didn't even blush. She just dead-panned to look at Nino who winked at her then skipped off back to Adrien. While Sabrina was jamming along to the music. _"And that, good people, is why. He got all cute and dropped by!"_ He said and Adrien, weirdly enough, shifted nervously as everyone looked at him. _"With!-"_

_"With 60 elephants, llamas galore!"_

Nino snickered. _"For real!?"_

_"With his bears and lions a brass band and more!"_

_"What?"_

_"With his forty fakirs!"_

_"Oh!"_

_"His cooks, his bakers!"_

_"Oh!"_

_"His birds, that warble on key!"_

_"Oh!"_

_"Make way! For, Prince Ali!"_ They all sang in unison and held the final note, and everyone started laughing together. Alya took that as he cue to walk in.

"Umm, what just happened?" She asked and Marinette rolled her eyes and punched Nino on the shoulder not so-playfully since she had muscles leaving Nino dramatically saying 'oow!', and walked over to Alya.

"Well, we wanted to show you separately, but since you've just seen his little performance might as well tell you that we're ADDICTED to musicals and music, and pretty much sing it on a regular basis." She explained. Alya raised an eyebrow.

"But how come this has never happened before?" She asked, causing Nino to snicker.

"We didn't do it so we could surprise you." He said and Adrien was the one to speak.

"But what was that song?" The blond asked and everyone looked at the blond in shook.

"Wait, you have no clue what that was?" Marinette asked without her usual stutter. Adrien just shook his head as he shrugged.

"Uh-uh." He replied.

"Adrien, even _I_ know what Aladdin is." Alya said.

Adrien just looked even more confused. "Is that a band or something?" He asked and Nino looked petrified along with the class. He shook his head.

"Nu-uh. No. Nadda. Marinette's house this weekend, I don't care what your dad says, but we'll be binging every Disney movie." He said, and Adrien didn't have a chance to respond as the bell rang and Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom.

**~-~-~**


	2. Ew Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew

**~-~-~**

As Adrien peered into the theater room after having the rest of the day off after begging Nathalie to talk to his father, he wandered into said theater more confused then he could ever have been. 

Marinette was wearing a black dress with shoulder less sleeves, and had a white belt at the waist. She had her hair up into a high bun and had some boots on. She looked good!... compared to the boys.

Nino was wearing a ridiculous (yes utterly ridiculous) green dress that was short on him, and since he wasn't wearing pants with it you could see his boxers. It had short sleeves on it. He also had on some yellow stockings that looked horrible with his orange sneakers.

Kim had a purple dress on and that barely fit him. He didn't have any shoes on, but some very long dark blue socks. He also had a hideously green backpack on.

There was some weird music going on in the background, and Adrien decided to step in, and blend in with the small crowd that had Nathaniel, Marc, Max, Alix, Chloe, Juleka, and Luka. Alya was also their, probably because of curiosity. And Lila was dragged in her too, probably from Alya. As the beat stopped, then continued, Marinette leaned her elbow against Nino's shoulder to steady her.

 _"Seriously?"_ The blunette asked in a voice that was obviously altered, and rolled her eyes. _"Look at. Her. Butt."_ She said and Kim crossed his arms and shook his head.

 _"EW."_ He said and grimaced. 

Nino nodded along. _"Oh, she looks like a slut."_ Marinette nodded.

 _"EW."_ She leaned off of him and popped out a hip to look out at the crowd. _"I'm like what the what."_

Nino and Kim looked at her. _"EW!"_ They said in unison and Marinette looked at them in understanding.

_"Right, right?!"_

Nino and Kim nodded. _"EW, EW."_

Nino pulled out his phone from who knows where, and showed it to Marinette and Kim. _"Oh you got to see this!"_ He said and Marinette put a hand over her mouth and pretended to gag.

_"EW!"_

Kim shook his head and scrunched his nose in disgust. _"Oh my gross, I can't believe it."_ Marinette just leaned away.

_"EW!"_

Nino nodded his head and put his phone back from where he pulled it. _"She's so basically basic."_ Kim nodded.

_"EW."_

Marinette looked towards them as she held her stomach. _"She's literally making me sick!"_

Kim and Nino looked horrified. _"EW!"_

Marinette stood up and looked as if she regained her balance. _"This is embarrassing."_

Nino and Kim grinned. _"EW, EW."_

Marinette pouted and looked at them as she crossed her arms. _"Like seriously, seriously."_

_"EW, EW."_

The blunette deadpanned as she looked at them both. _"No seriously, seriously."_

_"EW, EW."_

Marinette threw her hands up in defeat as Nino and Kim grinned. _"I can't! I can't!"_

_"EW! EW!"_

Kim pointed into the crowd, and everyone looked as it landed on Adrien. _"Look at, look at this. OM-effin-G. What the eff?"_

Marinette hopped down to stand in front of everyone. _"You're gonna freaking flip."_ She said as she looked over to Adrien and in the small amount of time she had left til her next verse, looked as if she was thinking hard, then grabbed Adrien by his hands and pulled him up the stage stairs so they were both standing with Nino and Kim. _"Like seriously, freaking flip."_ She said and pushed Adrien in front of Nino and Kim. She cleared her throat. _"'Cause, Sally's mad at Iggy because Iggy's booty's more biggy, and Sally's booty's twiggy, so she call her friend Cybie, now Sally's gonna get impleggies."_ She said in one breath and her eyes met Adrien's as he looked confused.

"What's 'impleggies'?" He asked and she broke into a grin as she squatted down and booped his nose

 _"Implants, silly."_ She said and Nino and Kim looked disgusted.

_"EW!"  
_

She stood up and looked at the two boys dressed in dresses. _"I'm freakin' for real."_

Nino shook his head. _"I think silicone buts are, EW!"_

 _"EW."_ Kim nodded along. Then looked down at Adrien. _"Where'd she get that outfit?"_

Nino sighed and rubbed his temple. _"EW."_

Marinette looked as if she was looking him up and down and raised an eyebrow in fake disgust. _"That girl is totally ratchet."_

_"EW."_

Marinette shook her head. _"No seriously- who likes that?"_ She asked and gestured to Adrien.

 _"EW!"_ Nino exclaimed and looked away.

Kim nodded along. _"Right! Right?"_

Marinette nodded as well. _"EW, EW."_

Nino turned around and showed a picture from Adrien's Instagram from his phone, the picture being the picture Adrien took as he playfully swung his arm over a startled Marinette. It was captioned, 'at a cafe with my mew-tiful friend! @ _marinettedesigned_!!' 

_"Look at the way she takes pics!"_

Kim squinted his eyes as he looked at the photo. _"EW."_

Marinette looked disgusted at it. And gestured to his phone with a hand. _"And what's up with those duck lips?"_ She asked sarcastically as Nino put his phone away and shrugged.

_"EW."_

Kim walked in the middle of Marinette and Nino and pointed to Adrien. _"She's so lame."_

Nino nodded. _"EW."_

Marinette nodded. _"Suppa lame._

Nino and Kim nodded. _"EW, EW."_

Marinette did a fake shudder. _"This is embarrassing."_

_"EW, EW."_

The blunette looked at her friends, unimpressed. _"Like seriously, seriously."_

_"EW, EW."_

She crossed her arms and popped out a hip. _"No seriously, seriously."_

_"EW, EW."_

Marinette groaned and threw her hands up in defeat. _"Oh my gosh!"_

Nino and Kim snickered. _"EW! EW!"_

Kim took the lead and did a completely stupid dance. _"I am not, hating. I am merely conversating. With my BFF Sara. So bust your rhyme Sara..."_ He said and made way for Nino to do a sassy walk to the front of the stage.

_"It's mir.i.am and you know who. Now here's some things I think are-"_

_"EW!"_

_"FaceTime and reclining in airplane seats and then vining, retweeting tweets I'm not lying! 'Cause even rhyming's_ ann-iy-ing!" He sighed and looked as if he sucked in a breath, then exhaled. _"_ _Bread bowls and ravioli, casserole, a roly poly, caterpillar on my really old and moldy windowsill."_

_"EW!"_

_"Trapper keepers and a creeper wearin' sneakers with the toes, and maybe Frozen 'cause you knowin' I don't wanna build a snowman!_

_"EW, EW!"_

_"EW."_

__"EW."_ _

__"EW."_ _

__"EW."_ _

__"EW."_ _

__"EW."_ _

Nino exhaled and then used his thumb to gesture to himself. _"Hello my name is Sara. That's Sara with no "H"._ _Too bad if you don't like it, 'cause haters gonna hate. My Stepdad Gary, he tries to act so_ cool." He said as he rolled his eyes. _"_ _Every time we see him, my friends and I say-"  
_

_"EW!"_

Kim turned around and uncapped a sharpie, and when he looked back around he had drawn a very sloppy mustache on his face.

 _"Hey funky bunch!"_ He said with a wave. _"What're you guys doing?"_

Marinette put a hand over her mouth and raised a eyebrow as she looked over to Nino. _"Oh my god, it's my stepdad Gary! And he just ruined it!"_ He exclaimed and crossed his arms.

 _"I heard the funky beat that you was playing down here!_ _It's a party over here!_ _It's a party over here!"_

Marinette and Nino looked at each other in disgust. _"EW!"_

The music then stopped and before the blond knew it, Nino and Marinette were on the floor laughing, while Kim was crying of laughter as he bent over and ran his fingers through his hair. Marinette laid down on her back wheezing as Nino sat up and shook his head. Adrien looked at the three, confused but then remembered the morning and started chuckling along with them.

Nino raised a eyebrow as he helped Adrien up. "Wait, do you have no clue what we just sang?" The model's best friend asked and Adrien shook his head and shrugged.

Marinette shook her head and sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Jesus, we really need to educate you kid."

**~-~-~**


	3. If I Could Tell Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i could tell her - Chat Noir

**|~||~|**

As Chat Noir leaped into the theater (after watching at least four different musicals, and Nino and Marinette sending him various other songs), he was confident he could fully enjoy the time they had after school like everyone else. As Chat Noir.

He wasn't allowed to go as Adrien, but no one said Chat Noir couldn't join them.

As soon as he jumped on one of the windows and balanced himself on it, Alya's eyes shone like stars, and she was waving him down. We smirked and raised an eyebrow as he extended his baton so it touched the floor, then used that to guide him down to the floor. Being extra.

"Show off!" He heard the familiar voice of the blunette, and he grinned as he leaned against his baton.

"Only for you Princess." He said with a wink, and Alya squealed in delight. He looked over and saw she was recording. He could hear Marinette groan and he snickering in delight, doing a peace sign for the camera.

"What are you doing here Chat Noir?" Alya asked, full reporter mode on.

He shrugged and hopped onto the stage backwards, sitting down on the edge of it. "I heard you guys sing, and wanted to try it out." He said simply, and it wasn't _entirely_ a lie.

Alya then nodded in understanding as she stopped recording, and put her camera away, completely ignoring the other 12 or so kids in the room with them. "So, what are you looking to sing?" She asked and he thought for a second.

"Well, anything that I get to sing with my Princess obviously." He purred, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmm, okay then." Alya then gave a 'knowing' look to Marinette. "Don't think I'm not going to bombard you with questions later." She pointed to her best friend who just rolled her eyes.

Chat looked over to Marinette and saw her upset. "Why the long face, Princess?" He asked, and it clearly surprised her as she _physically_ jumped.

"Umm, well you see-"

Alix, who came from who knows where, covered her mouth and looked at Chat Noir with a serious look. "She's getting upset because of crush on Adrien, and wants him to feel the same way too, but doesn't want to betray Kagami, who also has a crush on Adrien." She explained. And Chat was thankful you couldn't see his blush behind the mask he was wearing. He thought for a moment before pulling her onto the stage with him. He could acknowledge her having a crush on him later, but right now he needed to cheer her up. 

"I have the perfect song for right now Princess- hey can anyone hook up their phone?" He asked and Alya came over, and he whispered something Marinette couldn't hear in her ear. Her friend gave a childish grin and immediately hooked up her phone. Marinette eyebrows shot up as she recognized the song, but didn't have anytime to react as Chat pulled her up to her feet.

 _"He thought you were.. awesome."_ And he gestured for her to sing so she played along.

 _"He thought I was awesome?"_ She asked and tilted her head to the side and she couldn't even believe it. _" **Adrien**?" _

He gave her a cat-like grin and nodded while looking off. _"Definitely!"_ He said, in such a sure tone.

Marinette desperately looked at him. _"How?"_

His grin softened as he looked out to the afternoon sky. _"Well..."_ He started and put her head on his shoulder, surprising everyone on how comfortable they were with each other. _"He said, there's nothing like your smile, sort of subtle,"_ he looked down at her. _"And perfect, and real."_ He saw how she just shook her head as if he was lying. He moved his right hand to soothingly run up her back, then down, then up again, and repeating the process.

 _"He said, you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone.. feel."_ He said and she didn't look any happier. He furrowed his brows before grinning once more.

 _"And he knew, whenever you get bored **you scribble designs on the side of your notes.** " _And as Marinette alarmingly looked up to him, and to how he knew that, her eyes grew wider, as if she was _asking_ if what he was saying was true. He just laughed admiringly at her.

 _"And he noticed, that you still fill out those quizzes that you put in those teen.. magazines."_ He saw her flush a shade of red that could challenge Ladybug's costume. 

He looked down at his friend- was she just a friend anymore? Was she something less? More? 

Then realization hit him as he looked out the window once more. _"But he kept it all, inside his head. What he saw, he left unsaid."_ He said and Marinette looked up at him. He tipped his head to the side to look back at Marinette. _"And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you. He couldn't find the way..."_ The black cat said, and Marinette saw how his eyebrows furrowed. He noticed and gave her a small smile. He pulled away and faced his full body at the sky.

 _"But he would always say,"_ he said and turned back to her with a smile. A _true_ smile. _"If I could tell her, tell her everything I see! If I could tell her, how she's everything to me."_ He grabbed her by the hands and spun her around multiple times. He looked at her, and he couldn't tell if she was still blushing because of what he was saying, or out of embarrassment. _"But we're a million worlds apart."_ He said softly, and it caught the blunette off guard. He was looking at the ground, but then looked back up to Marinette.

 _"And I don't know how I would even start.."_ He sung softly. _"If I could tell her. If I could tell her.~"_ He hit the high note perfectly.

She looked at him and he could see her fidgeting with her hands. _"Did he say anything else?"_ She asked. And it sounded like an honest question, and he didn't expect to hear it from her.

 _"A-about you?"_ He asked, stuttering by complete accident. He cursed inwardly at his slip up as he saw her eyes open with fear.

_"N-nevermind I don't really care anyways-"_

_"Nonono!"_ He stopped her and she looked up at him alarmingly. _"Just-no-no! He said- he said so many things! I'm just- I'm just trying to remember the best ones! Heh..."_ He reassured her, and she just looked up as if he was crazy. 

_"He thought, you looked really pretty, er-"_ He thought for a moment, and said screw the song. _" **You looked really pretty, when you wore that minty green dress.** " _He said, and Marinette violently blushed.

 _"He did?!?"_ She asked while nervously chuckling, and he nodded.

 _"Uh- And he wondered, how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there."_ And he confidently grinned because the line matched their 2-person Just Dance battle a week ago. And it seems she did too as her blush somehow depend. 

_"But he kept it all, inside his head. What he saw, he left unsaid."_ He sung, and grabbed her by the waist and twirled her before dramatically dipping her, and she giggled. He then brought her back up so she could regain he balance. 

_"If I could tell her, tell her everything I see! If I could tell her, how she's everything to me."_ He rubbed the spot in between her eyebrows as they were both droopy. 

She sighed and hugged his around his chest and leaned into him. He hugged her back. _"But we're a million worlds apart."_ They sung in perfect unison and Chat could feel her heavy breathing.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her. _"And I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell her.. If I could tell her! But what do you do when there's this great.. divide?"_ He asked and looked down at her. She was looking up at him and her eyes focused on him, but she was somewhere in her head.

_"He just seems so far away.."_

_"And what do you do when the distance is too wide?"_ He asked.

 _"It's like I don't know anything!"_ She exclaimed.

 _"Then **why did he say,** "_ he started before exhaling and looked her straight in her eyes. _" **I love her** **?** " _He asked and he could see her heart dropped in the instant. He grinned and closed his eyes. _" **I love her.** " _He smiled instead of grinning. _" **I love her.** " _He opened his eyes then looked down at Marinette, who still had tears in the corners of her eyes, and looked like she was about to faint. _" **I love her...** " _He held the note and he could hear her wet laugh.

 _"But we're a million worlds apart.."_ He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again. _"And I don't know how I would even start.. If I could tell her.."_ He closed his eyes. _"If I could.."_ He drug out and as the music stops Marinette looked him dead in the eyes.

"Are-" She stopped to breath. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He saw how her eyes looked. And he couldn't believe he didn't see her crush on him earlier. It was so real, so... genuine. 

He nodded. "Of course Princess. He talks about you a _lot._ " He said and he grinned when he saw him blush. "But give him time. He honestly thinks you hate him by how much you run from him and stutter. Or, so he's told me." He shrugged. "He also lost his mom at a young age, and his father doesn't spend very much time with him as he's always focusing on his company, and," he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Let him be the one to tell you, and you especially need to fix that stuttering problem." He teased and she nodded as she laughed.

"Uh-huh you alley cat." She said and she hugged him again. "Thanks.." She mumbled into his chest. And as if planned, his ring beeped. They pulled away and Marinette saw Chat's ears go flat on his head, and his tail (belt?) drop to the floor.

"Aww, damn it Plagg." He mumbled then looked to the group of teenagers. "Sorry to cut this so short guys, but I'll definitely be back soon!" He said and before anyone could ask any questions, he used his baton to spring out of the window, and into the afternoon sky. 

Marinette was spaced out, and jumped higher then the stage when Alya started shaking her.

"MARINETTE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" 

**|~||~|**


	4. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never gonna let you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea was by This_Nitwit22, and i knew i just needed to do it when they suggested it

**|~||~|**

As Adrien walked into the school with the most recent memories of the following afternoon as Chat Noir, he saw Marinette waiting for him and his blood froze cold. She was nervously fidgeting her fingers in a way that seemed oddly familiar. Once she saw him she looked relieved, and she rushed to grab him by the hand up the stairs in front of their classroom. She stopped, turned around, and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Okay, listen up." She started and Adrien was _not_ ready for a love confession. "Everyone is setting up a song you are going to have no clue what it is, understand?" She asked, and that caught him off guard. He raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. She removed her hands from his shoulders and he could see a very faint blush on her cheeks. "Okay, good." She mumbled, then bolted into the classroom. He had no clue what was happening until he saw Kim press play, and it seemed to have been skipped slightly because it started in a weird part. 

_"We're no strangers to love,"_ Nino said dramatically as he placed one hand over his chest, and the other around Adrien, using the model to hold his wait up. _"You know the rules, and so do I."_

Adrien raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What rules? My fathers?" 

Kim then came up as Nino moved and placed his hands on his shoulders like Marinette did outside of the classroom, but the boys grip was much firmer than the petite girl. _"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy!"_ He said as he pointed his thumb at himself. 

"Uh-huh. Okay then _Kimmy._ " He heard Marinette say and Kim blushed slightly. He looked over to see Marinette sitting at her desk with her legs crossed, and she sat her head on her hands.

"Mariiii~, you know I'm clingy!" He whined.

Marinette snickered. "Okayyy."

Alix then tapped her surprisingly long nails against the desk, and Adrien looked towards her. _"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you understand!"_ She sung, and jumped off of the desk. The lights flicked off, and their was a ginger guy on the chalkboard, curtsy to Chloe who brought in the projector.

 _"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down,"_ the ginger guy sung on screen. _"Never gonna run around, and desert you."_ He paused for a second before continuing, doing a weird dance that seemed oddly familiar. 

_"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!"_

Then the lights were back on and Nathaniel was the one to dramatically lean against Adrien with a hand over his forehead. _"We've known each other, for so long. You're hearts been aching. But you're too shy to say it."_ He said as he dramatically walked up the steps and into his seat. Alya then got up and leaned a arm on his shoulder.

 _"Inside we both know whats been going on."_ She grinned as she leaned off of him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. _"We know the game and were gonna play it!"_

Max then coughed slightly. _"And if you ask me how I'm feeling, don't tell me you're to blind to see."_ He said and from the direction Max was looking at, it was Marinette who he was looking at. But he didn't dare steal a glance. After finding out about his feelings for Marinette, he had been all over the place with Plagg.

The lights flicked off again and the ginger was once again on screen doing the dance he had earlier. _"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around, and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!"_ He paused slightly and their was a collision with more drums. _"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!"_

The screen was still of the ginger dancing, but the whole class (minus Lila and himself) repeated " _ooooohhhh, give you up!"_ , at least 4 times as the ginger sang in between them. Kim looked dramatically sad as he looked down. 

_"We've known each other for so long. Your hearts been aching, but you're too shy to say it!"_ He nudged his shoulder playfully and Adrien just looked at him crazily. _"Inside we both know whats been going on."_ He gave the model finger guns. _"We know the game and were gonna play it."_

Nino then nudged him on his other side. _"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand!"_ The ginger then took over once more.

 _"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"_ The song then slowly drowned out and Adrien just stood there and blinked his eyes before looking over to Marinette.

"So this is what you meant by them doing a weird song." He said more of a statement than a question, but she nodded. He then looked down in front of him. "Huh." Was all he could out before Ms. Bustier walked in, and the bell rang.

**|~||~|**


End file.
